


Buss' it down Loki

by Evadne_Dragonesse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki is Alive, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Slight bucky/ loki but only in a little bonus scene at the end lol, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadne_Dragonesse/pseuds/Evadne_Dragonesse
Summary: Okay , listen, the all great and powerful Loki may not be the nicest person, but what the fuck is he supposed to do when he knocks on the door and discovers a crying 15 year old that may or may not be or uh-, was, Tony Stark's apprentice?Of course the only logical answer would be to buss' it down and make the kid laugh.Or the Au where Loki is working as a pizza delivery man after he was "Killed" and runs into Peter, a couple of weeks after Tony was killed.





	Buss' it down Loki

When Loki took the job, he knew it was for his own good. I mean sure he could of found a ship, but where in the  _ absolute fucking universe was he gonna stay?  _ He couldn't just go to magical fucking flying horse land like Valkyrie!

Anyways, back to his job as working as a pizza delivery man. Did he mention that? That he was working as a  _ Pizza Delivery man  _ because the universe decided to have a mental breakdown and shut down literally _ every single store, _ except for this one pizza place? And yeah he probably did forget to mention that.

  
  


And honestly? The job wasn’t  _ that _ bad. It was just…..  _ difficult? _

  
  


And that’s basically how he got himself into this situation, where this 15 year old kid called him saying, “hey can you deliver a pizza to my friends house?”, good right? No absolutely not good, “but he’s also sad can you do something to maybe cheer him up? I’ll charge extra!” Nada, no, non that was was a definite no from him.

  
  


Well it  _ would have been  _ until his dumb ass of a boss came over and gave him  _ that _ look.

And here he was now, standing outside of some sad 15 year olds door who may or may not be very sobbing their guts out inside.

Sighing, Loki accepted his fate of death from embarrassment, because what the in the  _ absolute name of the gods was he supposed to? Was he supposed to dance like some goddamn fool? Because fuck that. _

Exhaling an even louder sigh, he knocked on the door hoping to get this over with, and heard a muffled, “ Just a minute!”, that sounded like the person had been crying.

_ Great. _

_ ————— _

When Peter heard the faint,  _ ping!  _ Go off from his phone, he knew that it was one of two things,

either Aunt May was asking Peter if he was alright.  _ Or _ it was one of the of the Avengers just checking up on him. But his friends  _ never _ texted him especially since he’s still grieving the loss of Tony.

…

Well that was what Peter had _ thought  _ until he checked his phone and saw that he had been texted by Ned, his best friend.

A text that had promptly stated,  _ I ordered pizza your favorite type of pizza! Meat lovers! And the pizza guy has a surprise for you! _

He would have been  _ pissed if it was anyone else but Ned was actually trying to do some good in Peter’s life. _

Just then he heard a faint knocking, and a strange voice call out, “Pizza!”

  
  


And the last thought Peter had before rushing to get the door was,  _ holy guacamole he wasn't freaking kidding. _

  
  
  


_ _______________ _

  
  
  


Standing there silently, Loki looked at the young man at the door, and only one thought crossed his mind,

  
  


_ Holy mother of Hel isn't this the boy that was the apprentice of Tony Stark? What was his name? Uh Pete- pipe-no, no I think it was Peter,or something like that? _

  
  


“Uh hi?”, The young man at the door that was supposedly called peter stuttered out.

  
  


“Uh yeah I’m just gonna leave this here and-“ Why was the boy looking at him like that-

_ Oh my fucking god he wasn’t- _

_ He didn’t expect him to actually do the thing did he? _

“Uh- hi mister, i'm not really sure what my friend asked you to do but if your uncomfortable doing it, you really don't have to, I mean! Unless you wanna do it that is.”

_ Oh my god _ , this kid sounded like he’d been through a lot shown by the sad smile and cloudy red rimmed eyes.

And  _ listen _ he had to at least show some type of sympathy because the boy had just lost his only father figure in his life, and obviously needed a little pick me up.

And despite what many people thought, Loki wasn’t  _ heartless _ okay?

After all, he could relate to the feeling of not belonging, and the pain of losing one of the only people in your corner.

Swallowing his pride, Loki turned to Peter fully intending to  _ buss’ it down _ , as his fellow human friends call it because if there was one thing Loki knew it was, that he was gonna make this kid laugh

Even if it hurts his pride,  _ just a teensy bit. _

  
  


—————

  
  


From the outside Peter looked completely normal, but on the inside he was,

_ Completely freaking the frick out!  _ Because what the _ hell Ned! A “special surprise?” Was this guy a fucking stripper or something? _

He turned his red-rimmed eyes to the delivery man and mustered up his best ‘ _ No I wasn’t just crying so hard I almost threw up on the carpet’  _ voice.

“Uh- hi mister, i'm not really sure what my friend asked you to do but if your uncomfortable doing it, you really don't have to, I mean! Unless you wanna do it that is-.”

He trailed off

Was that  _ music? _

It was.. a familiar beat, from a song that had recently just came out.

_ What was it called? Uh Tati- No uh Thotiana- _

Was he  _ singing? _

_ Honest to god _ , thought Peter,  _ this is a holy sight _ .

And to be honest,  _ it was _ . 

The delivery man's hips were swinging like he was a man on a mission, not even caring about the gaping bystanders.

Heck, even mister. Barnes walked past, only sparing a passing glance at peter and the delivery man and muttering a very confused, “ _ uh- what it do baby?” _

And dear lord, the  _ ending,  _ the  _ ol’ razzle dazzle, _ was the best goddamn part of this, A swish of the older mans hips, a sashay to the front and honest to god,  _ fucking finger guns. _

A shocked laugh left his lips, and another, and another, and another. 

And just like magic the delivery man's eyes flickered to him, a soft grin growing on his face.

And miraculously, Peter smiled back, feeling happy for the first time in a hot minute.

Handing over the pizza, Loki took Peters hand.

“The names  _ Loki.” _

And just like that the man- _ or Loki, _ was gone, the only remaining thing of him being the pizza

and  _ uh  _ a card?

_ Loki of Asgard  _

_ call me, new best friend ;) _

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX _

_ Huh,  _ Asgard was a really familiar sounding thing.

_ Wait.  _

_ Wasn’t that Thor’s home planet? _

———

Loki let a grin creep over his face when he heard the tell tale buzz of his phone go off from an unknown number.

Loki fucking  _ won. _

_ ———— _

Bonus:

The winter soldier looked over at the seemingly familiar man, that said he was gonna  _ buss’ it down,  _ and honestly he was just coming for his afternoon tea with Peter. 

A coping mechanism for them both after the death of their loved ones.

_ But goddamn that ass. _

Walking by he couldn’t stop the, “What it do babey” from escaping his lips.

_ What the fuck Barnes- _

“ _ Excuse me?” _

Well

He was already in this deep, why not dig that hole deeper?

“Wanna go get pizza at 8?”

The other man looked at him in shock, waving his hands up and down his body as if he was trying to show him something.

  
  


Oh

_ He worked at the fucking pizza place. _

Sighing, the man looked at Bucky, pinching the bridge of his nose, stuttering out a, “I  _ work  _ at the  _ pizza place.” _

Giving the other man a sultry grin he purred out a, 

“ _ Yeah?  _ So what it do baby?”

“Definitely not you”

Before Bucky could retaliate,  _ because excuse you, he may be an ex killing machine but he was hot as fuck,  _ he heard a loud laugh come from the door.

It was Peter, absolutely  _ losing his shit. _

_ “I-oh my god!  _ Y’all keep going I-“, he burst into another fit of giggles.

It was one of the best sounds Bucky had every heard, and glancing at the other man, he could tell he agreed.

The delivery man glanced at him and let a small grin grow on his face.

_ Maybe, just maybe _

_ This could work. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! My names Evadne, and I'm pretty new to this fandom! Anyways this was a fic that me and my friend worked on a long time ago and I decided to finish it. Please feel free to hmu on my Instagram, the_dragon_princesses_of_power, I'm always looking for new friends to come scream with me about marvel, Spop or TDP!
> 
> \- Evadne


End file.
